


Job Security

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [42]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt # 730: Snape's New Year's Resolutions - Get a New Job.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Job Security

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 730: Snape's New Year's Resolutions - Get a New Job.
> 
>  **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Job Security

~

Yawning, Severus adjusted his clothes. “I need another nap.” 

Kingsley nodded. “Agreed. Here or at mine?” 

“Or at _mine_.” 

“Isn’t that where _he’s_ probably looking for you?” 

Severus sighed. For a few blissful moments he’d forgotten about Voldemort. “I don’t know if he’s looking for me now, but he knows where I live.” 

“Why _wouldn’t_ he be looking for you, especially since you and Bellatrix disappeared days ago?” 

Severus blinked. “Good point.” He smiled. “Perhaps I should get a new job as an Auror so I can keep up with you.” 

Kingsley grinned, kissing him. “You do fine without training.” 

~

They decided to see the Malfoys once more before leaving Hogwarts. Narcissa, serenely elegant, had Draco sleeping in her arms. Lucius was simply gazing at them. 

“We’re off,” said Severus. “We’ll be back soon to check in on you.” 

Narcissa nodded. “Be careful.” Her eyes held Severus’. “You’ve a new job now. Draco needs to know his godfather growing up.” 

Touched, Severus nodded. “I’m always careful.” 

Lucius stood up, clasping Severus’ hand. “Thank you, old friend.” And smiling faintly at Kingsley, he said, “I understand we’re probably going to be seeing a lot of you.” 

“Yes you are,” said Kingsley.

~

“Is there any way to avoid Dumbledore while leaving?” Severus asked once they’d exited the Malfoys’ rooms. 

“Probably not.” Kingsley sighed. “If we time this right, however, we should be able to escape with a minimum of contact.” 

“Let’s hope,” said Severus as they moved towards the direction of Dumbledore’s office. 

When they rounded the corner, however, they saw James Potter chatting with Dumbledore. Severus froze, dragging Kingsley backwards and out of sight to listen. 

“…turned out to be false labour. Lily’s on bedrest, and I’ve a new job as home mediwizard!” 

“I’m sorry,” said Dumbledore. “How can I help?”

~

“We need a new Secret Keeper,” continued James. “Clearly Peter’s out, and, well, we’d ask Remus, but I think Lily’s nervous because he’s a…Well, you know.” 

Severus scowled. “Say it,” he hissed under his breath. “Sodding coward.”

Kingsley squeezed Severus’ hand. “I know Remus hurt you, but his condition isn’t his fault.”

“ _You’re_ defending him now?” 

Kingsley spun Severus around to face him. “He’s my friend, so it’s my job to defend him, and that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t defend you, too.” 

Exhaling, Severus nodded. “Right.” 

Kingsley smirked. “Right. Ready? Follow me.” And he stepped out around the corner. 

~

Both Dumbledore and Potter went quiet as Severus and Kingsley walked towards them. 

“Gentlemen,” said Dumbledore. “I trust all's well with Narcissa and your other…project?” 

“Oh yes,” said Kingsley. “We’re well on our way to our goal.” 

“Excellent. Is there any other way I can assist?” 

“Just keep Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco safe,” said Severus brusquely.

“Of course. I consider my main job as Headmaster to keep all inhabitants of Hogwarts safe.” 

“Thank you,” said Kingsley. 

As they turned away, however, Potter called out, “Sni—Snape?” 

Severus froze, and keeping his back turned, snapped, “What?” 

“I…apologise for Sirius yesterday.” 

~

Gobsmacked, Severus spun to face him. “You what?” 

Potter coughed. “Look, you and I haven’t always seen eye to eye on things…”

Severus snorted. 

“…but Sirius was out of line. He’s just frustrated because he’d not heard anything from Regulus in months and then he turned up dead, and although it’s not his job to protect his brother, he still feels he should’ve been able to, you know?” 

Severus exhaled. “Your point?” 

Potter sighed. “If you know anything about how Regulus died, share.” 

Slowly, Severus nodded. “We’re trying to prevent more deaths, but as soon as circumstances allow…I will.” 

~

“I’m proud of you,” said Kingsley once they’d left Hogwarts’ grounds.

“For?”

“Being willing to hear James out. Especially given the way he treated you in the past.”

Severus snorted. “I didn’t do it for him,” he muttered. 

“Oh?” Kingsley hummed. “Who’d you do it for, then?” 

“Albus,” deadpanned Severus. “Who do you think?”

“ _Tell me_.” 

“Fine.” Severus huffed. “I did it for _you_. As an Auror, your job’s to inspire trust, to keep people safe, so I’m trying not to alienate people and make your job harder.” 

Kingsley smiled. “Something _is_ hard right now, but it’s not my job.” 

~

The moment Kingsley Apparated them into his flat, they were on each other. Kingsley fastened his mouth to Severus’, walking him backwards down the hallway to his bedroom. 

Straining together, they undressed, Severus winding arms and legs around Kingsley the moment they were both naked. 

Severus was all for a quick fuck, but Kingsley clearly had other ideas, apparently having decided it was his job to take Severus apart, lick by slow lick. And he did, caressing Severus’ every erogenous zone until he was nothing but a writhing mass of flesh. 

The moment Kingsley finally pushed inside him, Severus exploded. 

~

Kingsley waited until Severus trembled through his orgasm. Once Severus’ shudders stopped, he moved. 

“Kings.” Severus reached blindly for him. “God.” 

“I’ve got you,” murmured Kingsley, the love in his voice penetrating Severus’ sated brain. 

Severus blinked up at him. “I don’t deserve you.” 

Kingsley’s expression softened, even as his movements sped up. “This isn’t about who deserves whom, it’s about…how we make each other feel. My job’s…giving you as much pleasure as…possible.” 

Overcome, Severus kissed him, moaning as Kingsley began slamming into him, eventually coming in his arms. 

Afterwards, Severus wondered if such pleasure could last. 

~


End file.
